Legend of Zelda A Demons Touch
by SSJBowser
Summary: A new evil is ready to unleash, calling for a serious choice to be made. With no true knowledge of the events to come a group in the form of; Naruto Uzumaki, Erza Scarlet, Laura Kinney - X23, and Tim Drake are summoned to handle the task by different means. And with doubt on all sides how many of their allies will be sucked into the fray. But most questioning of all, where is Link?
1. Darkness Ascends

_**Legend of Zelda: **__**A**____**De**__**mons Touch**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Darkness Ascends **_

_A place of riches, a land of great prospers. This is the point to where it had finally reached, but not without struggle or battle. Darkness had struck years prior over this world of great visions, one which spread its arrival throughout the entire land. There was no avoiding it, no way of resisting it. All was nearly consumed by this evil, but when in doubt there was the power of an opposite force that took form. _

_It was that of light, fostered over time into a certain individual… the one known as the hero of time. With the strike of the legendary blade the darkness was repelled, driven back into the shadows from where it spawned; bringing a renewed hope back to the world which had nearly reached the edges end. The peace long awaited had finally come, soaring through the time of history. But with time comes new life, new trials, power, greed… a new evil._

_It is now that Hyrule must face a new darkness in its wake. And with the calling of challenge where has the hero of the sword and green gone? Will Hyrule finally meet its end… or will a new strand of light string ashore to combat this new threat._

_No matter the path, only one thing is given… a balance between the light and darkness._

**To Be Continued**


	2. Stage One

_**Legend of Zelda: **__**A**__** Demons Touch**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Stage One**_

_The day had come and gone, leaving a relatively clear sky in the wake of this. It was clear yet dark, only a streak of the moon could be seen as they drove down the roadside. They knew the matter at hand was urgent, slightly picking up in speed with no other vehicles to be seen within hindsight. _

_It was at that given moment that a subtle ring could be heard, coming from the codec piece that was currently stationed in his right ear. He reached over after hearing it ring once more, pressing down to it to take the call._

"_It's me, where are you now?"_

"Taking the straight away, I'll be there in less than a minute."

"_Hold your position when you arrive, the rest of us will be there in less than ten."_

"Loud and clear."

_The transmission came to an end with those final words spoken. It was now back to the task at hand. There wasn't much to be seen as they continued to drive. The only the sight was that of empty fields on both sides, looking ahead to see several trees in the clear. _

_The installed GPS system began to give off a sound, letting him know he was near. He leveled up on the weight on the pedal, wanting his approach to be as silent as possible. It was then that it came into view, hiding behind the many trees was that of a large structure._

"_This is it."_

_He brought the bike to a complete stop shortly after, finding a spot for it beside a large tree. A sudden gust of wind past, bringing a strand of leafs in its path. This didn't bother him in the least, taking that opportunity to see if there was a scent to be found in the drifting._

"_Nothing."_

_He was optimistic, finding his awareness rising to its height. He checked the time, feeling there was at least enough time to search the perimeter before the others arrived. He scoured the area from where he stood, mapping everything out in his mind before taking a step forward._

"_It should take me no more than four minutes to check all sides, more than enough time."_

_His mind had now been set, ready to make his next move. But before he did all visible trees needed to be checked from his current position, making sure there was no one looking on from the near distance. This took little time for him to determine._

"_Everything looks clear."_

_It most certainly appeared to be that way. He kept a high head as he pressed on, looking and listening for anything that was near. He used the many trees for cover as he moved, finding himself becoming more suspicious the longer he continued on._

"_That's strange, given the situation you would have thought someone would be standing guard."_

_This stayed high on the back of his mind as he began to move once again. It was still under a minute from when he had started, finding that he had now reached the backside of the warehouse. It was then that he saw it, looking far across the way to see the back door to the facility was open… swaying back and forth from the drifting breeze that could be felt._

_There was no question about it; the situation wasn't what it appeared to be. He took another whiff of the air, gaining the same results as he had before._

"Something's up; I had better contact the others before."

_He stopped in mid-sentence, hearing a sudden sound from behind. He turned just in time to catch something in hand, holding up what appeared to be a shuriken of some kind. It was now clear where the situation stood._

"We've been had."

_He looked to the trees above where the shuriken had come from, quickly sighting three unidentifiable figures standing in the trees._

"_So there's someone here after all," He thought to himself. "But how come I could smell or hear any of them before."_

_There wasn't much time given for him to think on the matter, taking little time before one of the three lunged downward to where he stood. Regardless he kept an eye on the other two as well, fully aware this could be a diversion of sorts. The unknown challenger came down at high speeds, landing behind a few bushes a couple yards away._

_"This is it."_

_He braced himself for what was to come, all focus to what was ahead. It was because of this that he was caught by surprise, feeling himself grabbed from behind. He tried breaking free on contact but found it difficult to do so. There was no alternative that came to his mind, feeling that small surge of pain as he released the claws. It was no sooner after that vines sprouted from underneath the ground, finding their tentacles closing down on his arms and finding their way in between his fingers. _

_He felt his back slam to a complete stop upon touching up upon a tree. His legs were removed from the equation soon after, wrapped by the vines from the ground below. He tried to move, only then finding that he had been grabbed by the large tree that him in its clutches. It was as if the forest had come alive._

_Now completely mobilized all that could be done was to listen as the sound of footsteps approached. The figure appeared from behind another tree a few yards away, wasting no time in heading toward him. He tried moving his arms, finding the vines tightening in response to his efforts. The branches from the tree did the same, strapping across his chest and lower abdomen. The only thing he could do was wait, watching as they approached with each step taken. Their face couldn't be seen, due to a cloak which shielded their appearance__._

"Who are you?"

_His hand at communicating resulted in nothing. This only angered him, pushing his energy to its height. The hold of the vines and branches proved to be too much for him, watching as the person hidden behind the cloak stopped before him. It was strange, even with them only inches away he was still unable to pick up a scent._

_The nameless figure reached forward in a calming manner with a syringe in hand__,__ injecting him in the side of his neck which gave off a slight electrical shock._

"What was that.."

_In the mist of speaking his vision began to deteriorate, feeling his eyes fall shut without his full command. All was lost soon after, sinking into the subconscious of his own mind. They took a step back as the vines and branches released their hold on the body, completely motionless all the way down to the ground. They stared down at him, knowing the first move in their plan had been a success._

"So… this is the Wolverine."

**To Be Continued**


	3. A Mystery Stroll

_**Legend of Zelda: A Demons Touch**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Mystery Stroll**_

_The trail was getting warmer, following the sight of the ascending smoke that found its way to the skies above. They only neared with each step taken, feeling its heat drift through the air as they traveled through the large forest. It was quiet, almost as if all living inhabitants had fled. There were no birds to be seen, nor any critters to be heard. This only heightened their outlook going forward._

_It felt as if they were closing in on the edge of the line, finding their way past several branches that hung from the trees on both sides. It was just as anticipated, finding their way to a ledge which brought their journey to an end. And there it was, yet another site engulfed in blazing flames that spread a far distance upon the grounds below. It was now clear; something was conspiring throughout the lands. _

"This is the third village now, gone up in flames."

"What now?"

_There was a long period of silence to pass, all eyes fixated on the burning scene below. They turned back for where they had come without warning._

"Come, let us return home."

_They did as instructed with nothing said. This however only lasted for a short time, making an effort to catch up to their side before speaking further on the matter._

"So that's it, we're not going to try and find out if this incident is related with the others?"

_Their comrade took little time in looking their way. _

"There is no need, I think it is self-explanatory."

"Maybe so, but don't you think we should at least check to see if there are any survivors?"

"Not my call to make, and besides reporting back this information is our highest concern."

_There was no use in arguing on the matter any further. It was clear their mind had been set. They walked for minutes, glimpsing back to still see smoke swaying into the sky above. That was the last sight of it, knowing there was no turning back now._

_Minutes passed as they traveled, which then became hours over time. The sun which could be clearly seen a short time ago now was on the brink of completely falling out of sight._

"_We better hurry; the last thing we want is to be here by nightfall."_

_The two picked up in pace as they walked, a sign that they were nearing the destined location. Things only became darker, being that they were now surrounded by several trees on all sides, allowing for minimal light to reach them._

_It was then that it came into view, a wooden sign that could be seen sitting aside a wooden tree, one which read;_

"_Lost Woods." _

_Though they were only minutes shy of reaching their destination, what was truly to come was only now beginning to be discovered._

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. Unknown

**Legend of Zelda: A Demons Touch**

**Chapter 4**

**Unknown**

_The darkness that had taken shape only became more prevalent the longer they continued on. It was the same in all directions, every corner to be seen was nothing but trees and the occasional bushes they past. They moved with a sense of direction, almost as if they knew where they were going regardless of the darkened terrain._

"_Only a little further to go."_

_They still trailed from behind, picking up in pace which brought them aside the person whom they traveled with. They took a couple more steps before speaking once more._

"Brother... do you think the others are awaiting our return?"

"It's hard to say, most tend to turn in around this time."

"If that is so shall we awake them, the information we have should be something everyone should know."

"We'll hold off on any decisions until we've arrived."

_They found no wrong in this, simply turning back for the path ahead as they continued to walk. A cool breeze could be felt in those coming moments, whispering through the cracks of the trees as if to hum a fine tune. The two walked for a short time more, seeing a faint light from just up ahead._

"_We're here."_

_The light was now the guide to where they traveled, closing in to see its fuming flame swaying from side to side; grasping to the end of the stick held in place._

"Alz, Leani, I'm glad for the safe return of you both."

_The unidentifiable figure stepped up from the shadows, holding the torch off to the side to welcome the two back even further._

"How was the trip?"

"Surprised to see they've left you with the night duty of guarding the entrance Mido." Alz said being the first of the two speak.

"This wasn't by decision but rather by choice," Mido said in response. "Though I must say I wasn't expecting your return at least for another hour."

"What can I say," Alz said in a smilingly matter. "We travel well."

"So tell me, what were you able to uncover on your travels?"

"It's just as we had predicted," Alz replied. "Another village was targeted; all structures were completely wiped out like in all cases up until now."

"It seems these attacks are stemming from far west."

"You're right," Alz said. "And how the way things are looking it's only a matter of time before these attacks reach Hyrule."

"But not before coming through here." Mido said quick to point out.

"You're right."

"Tell me, were there any survivors?"

"We never got around to finding out," Leani said ready to voice her side of things. "Of course we might have if Alz hadn't decided for us to leave before getting the chance to do so."

"It wouldn't have made a bit of difference." Alz said in response.

"What do you mean it wouldn't have made a difference?"

"Let's say we did find survivors, then what," Alz questioned. "What exactly could we have done to help, we most certainly couldn't have brought them here."

_Her sights set to the ground upon hearing his response. Several moments past with nothing further said, slowly raising her head up as she took a step forward._

"Something has to change." Leani declared.

"What's that?"

"You don't understand," Leani said pushing past the two. "Neither of you do."

"Leani wait." Alz said ready to follow after her only to have a hand fall upon his shoulder.

_He turned, coming find an optimistic look that could be seen in his eyes._

"Don't," Mido said. "Let her go."

_He turned, looking to see her running deeper into the darkness of the lost woods. It took seconds for him to collect himself, taking a deep breath after doing so._

"You're right," Alz said turning back to face him. "She probably just needs some time to herself."

"She's right you know," Mido said. "Something has to change."

"On what grounds?"

"On our approach." Mido said turning into the direction he had been guarding.

"Our approach?" Alz questioned.

"Follow me," Mido said holding out the torch to guide the way. "We have much to discuss."

_He said nothing further, simply following him into the darkness of the woods._

**To Be Continued**


End file.
